Red of Passion
by MrRayney
Summary: She could be half demon, look like a demon and be born with the sole purpose of bringing the end of the world. But for Beast Boy, that kind of thing don't matter to him, he loves Raven and it was time to prove it to her.


Hello ladies and gentlemen.

I have returned with a fic that I appreciate. When I started writing fic in this fandom it was like a big fan of TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, actually this story was written based on a bit of a scene from The Wild Man's Journey.

I just wanted to comment on that.

In this occasion who helped me with the translation of this story was Golem XIV, seriously it was of great help and I thank him so much.

 _ **Teen Titans do not belong to me.**_

* * *

 ** _Red of Passion_**

The kiss began softly, tenderly and sweetly as it always had since they began their relationship, becoming more passionate as it went on. Soon their tongues were struggling for control and delighted groans occasionally escaped one or the other until the two lovers separated because of lack of air, gazing into each other's eyes.

Again it amazed Beast Boy to see just how hot Raven was. She was the best-looking girl he had ever known, with her long, shapely legs, a curvaceous figure and breasts that were just the perfect size. Her body was trim, taut and in fantastic shape, courtesy of Nightwing's endless training. He supposed he should thank him for it.

Yet tonight Raven's looks were alluringly exotic. Her once-gray skin was flushed blood red, her long, violet hair now white as snow, and a second pair of eyes had opened above her brow, all four of them glowing yellow and observing him fixedly.

The green titan knew the reason for this. Raven was feeling an infinity of emotions that were making her lose control of her mind. Rage, Lust and Love were the strongest, taking over her mind and body and causing this change. He had seen it before; every time they reached a certain point Raven's appearance shifted, but never as drastically as tonight.

Beast Boy's gaze went over his girlfriend to pause at her four yellow eyes that were glowing disturbingly. He gave her a reassuring smile to calm her down and kissed her chastely on the lips.

In truth, it was a move designed to calm himself, too. Beast Boy had never been so nervous in his life. How could he not be? They were about to start what Cyborg would call 'the fifteenth step' in a relationship, a very important step. He felt he was the luckiest man alive; he was certain there were many men and women that would kill to be in their place right now.

"Are you sure about this, Rae? We can wait if you don't think you're ready," Beast Boy said affectionately.

"I want to do this, Gar... it's just that..." the sorceress whispered as she stared at the floor and bit her lower lip, something she only did when she was extremely nervous.

"What is it?" he asked, though he already had a very good idea of what the sorceress was going to say.

Her voice trembled. "Garfield… Do you love me? In spite of what I am?"

Garfield sighed. He was well aware of Raven's lack of self-esteem hiding behind that mask of indifference. He knew that one of the reasons she most distrusted herself was because of the events with Malchior, and how that evil dragon seduced her with pretty words that turned out to be all lies... he sometimes felt an urge to destroy that stupid book with his own hands.

"I don't care about your fa – your creator, Raven. He does not define you. You have always proven yourself to be a good person; always caring, healing, protecting strangers who have not treated you with the respect you deserve. Raven, you're one of the most considerate people I know and that's one of the reasons I love you. And as far as your appearance is concerned... come on, I'm green! I have pointed ears and I have fangs! No matter what happens, I love you, Rae. Never doubt it," replied Beast Boy stroking her cheek and kissing her tenderly again.

"I'm so lucky to have you by my side, Gar."

He chuckled. "Not as lucky as I am, Rae"

"Garfield…"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm ... I'm ready"

Before Beast Boy could say anything, Raven made the first move and began to lower the zipper of her leotard.

That same night, between kisses and panting, two souls became one, enjoying the sharing of ecstasy, of what was true love. United body and soul, they joined in what was love and passion.

Raven could not be happier with what was happening. The monks had told her that her whole existence was doomed to pass in solitude, but here she was, sharing her first time with the man who loved her. He was the one who gave her his deepest and dearest feelings, the one that always had a shoulder to cry on, the one that saw beyond her heritage, that treated her like a normal teenage girl instead of a half-demon that had to be shunned and restrained... the one that made her feel like a woman.

She was in love, surrounded by friends who became her family and in the arms of a good-hearted man.

Life could not be better for Raven Roth.

 _ **End**_


End file.
